jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishamon
Bishamon--- Cursed samurai who dons the demonic armor Hannya and uses the blood thirsty sword Kien. Background When Bishamon was looking around in an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he found a piece of armor and a sword. At this moment, he lost his own thought. When he realized where he was, he was at his house. The armor and sword sitting beside him. when he went back to the store to ask what happened, he found out that he aggressively forced the owner to give the armor and sword to him. Bishamon himself had no memory of this. It made no sense to him but as he stared at the armor, it felt meaningless to him. At the time, his wife Orin worried about Bishamon as he sat in front of the armor for days. She asked him to let go of the armor and sword but, Bishamon heard nothing of it. Two weeks later, he decided to ignore his wife and wear the armor. The moment he wore the armor, he came back to his senses. But he realized that everything was too late and screamed with his last bit of strength, "Run......Run, Orin!!" Bishamon's mind was full of hate and accursed power. He had donned Hannya, the armor of hate and Kien, the blood sucking sword. He went on countless days of killing as Hannya demanded more sacrifices. When Bishamon had fought against Pyron, Pyron's energies caused Bishamon to be separated from Hannya's curse. To make up for his sins, he and his wife became priests/monks. The practice he had started was called roppoudou. This practice gave its followers a strong mind and would cleanse the mind and spirit its followers. Traveling throughout Japan brought peace to his heart again. History When Dimitri kidnapped Kasumi to use as leverage in his battle against Nabiki Talbain called Frank and the rest of the Darkstalkers to aid in his defeat only for them to arrive just after he was dealt with. With nothing left to do but to figure out a way to return Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi to their original universes as well as cure Kasumi of her vampirism. After that was accomplished the Darkstalkers all took their leave. Hannya, The Cursed Armor Hannya was formerly a Makai beast like. It is thought that it came into the human world roughly 600 years ago. Oda Nobunaga had also worn the armor, though its appearance was different. The armor would grant its master inhuman abilities, but in return would turn them into a blood thirsty killer. The armor would shine brighter the more blood it was bathed in, while the person wearing it would slowly lose their life. After the age of war had ended, it would travel using antique shops to find new people for it to wear. Kien, The Blood Thirsty Sword In the 1580's, a sword was forged by the name of "Onikiri." As a sword is used to cut a human, its edges would dull because of the fat and blood within a human body. But the Onikiri became sharper as it cut more people due to the way its edges were made. People feared the sword due to the illusion that it would suck into a human body. It was said that if the user did not kill one man a day, the sword would drive it's user insane and kill them. After the time of peace had come, the Onikiri had disappeared for roughly ten years only to come back in a set with Hannya. By this time, it had already been affected by the aura of Makai and had changed its own name to "Kien." The cause is unknown. Category:Continuum-59343921